Reptilum
Content Author: Nonesuch Reptilum is a reptile-transformative, mostly meant for Basilisks but capable of leading the champion down the path of a Lizan or Bianca AKA The Unnamed Naga as well. True to name, it's dropped by reptile enemies. It can also be given to Arian, resulting in them getting a second penis (if male) or a unique sex scene (if female). Reptilum, when consumed You uncork the vial of fluid and drink it down. The taste is sour, like a dry wine with an aftertaste not entirely dissimilar to alcohol. Instead of the warmth you'd expect, it leaves your throat feeling cold and a little numb. In-Game Information Description This is a rounded bottle with a small label that reads, "Reptilum". It is likely this potion is tied to reptiles in some way. Stats *Effects: Restores hunger by 20. Restores HP by 50 and raises lust by 3 if no transformations occur. *Value: 6 *Counts as slime feed. Transformations Reptilum gradually turns the champion more and more like a Basilisk. Stat Changes *Reduces speed by 1 until speed is 50. 1 in 4 chance. *Reduces by 1 if sensitivity is above 30. 1 in 3 chance. *Raises libido by 3 if libido is under 50. 1 in 3 chance. **Raises by 2 if under 75. **Raises by 1 if under 100. *Raises toughness by 3 if toughness is under 40. 1 in 3 chance. **Raises by 2 if under 55. **Raises by 1 if under 70. Appearance Changes *Changes penis to lizard, if any penises are not lizard. 1 in 4 chance. *Grows second lizard penis, if has one penis and it's lizard. 1 in 4 chance. *Reduces breasts to flats if considered male. 1 in 3 chance. *Reduces nipples per breast to 1. 1 in 4 chance. *Changes existing horns to draconic. 1 in 5 chance. *Stops hair growth. 1 in 5 chance. *Changes hair to basilisk. 1 in 5 chance. *Removes beard. 1 in 3 chance. *Changes lower body to lizard. 1 in 5 chance. *Sets arms to predator if has scales and lizard lower body. 1 in 3 chance. *Sets claws to lizard if has predator arms. 1 in 3 chance. *Changes tail to lizard, if has lizard lower body. 1 in 5 chance. *Changes non-human and non-reptile eyes to human. 1 in 5 chance. *Changes ears to lizard if has lizard tail and lower body. 1 in 5 chance. *Grows scales, if has lizard tail, ears, and lower body. Possible colors are red, green, white, blue, black, purple, or silver. 1 in 5 chance. *Changes face to lizard, if has lizard ears, tail, and lower body, and has scales. 1 in 5 chance. *Changes tongue to lizard. 1 in 3 chance. *Removes gills. 1 in 4 chance. *Changes eyes to lizard, if has lizard face and ears, and has scales. 1 in 4 chance. Miscellaneous Changes *Stops lactation. 1 in 4 chance. *Removes Oviposition perk, if has vagina and lizard score is 3 or more. 1 in 5 chance. *Removes worm infestation if all penises are lizard. Trivia *Those with a snake tongue have double the chance of getting a lizard tongue than those with a tongue of any other type.